Wouldn't that save you? (One-Shot)
by LessonNumberOne
Summary: Triggers: Talks of suicide. In this one-shot: Jacob never told Bella he was a shifter because she never went to his house to see him. So when he withdrew from her life completely, her depression only worsened.


**AN: The song 'Save You' by Matthew Perryman inspired this.**

* * *

Bella stood on the cliff side, the raging wind causing her hair to slap against her skin, leaving a dull sting, but she hardly felt it. In fact, she was numb. This was it. The moment that would cease any other and _his_ absence wasn't even the reason. She made sure to put that in the note she left for Charlie. She felt awful doing this to her father after putting him through so much already, but what was the point in living when she was hardly alive?

It had been six months since _he_ left and one month since Jacob removed himself from her life completely without even an explanation. No one seemed to think she deserved a reason, that they could just disappear and that'd be it. It hurt and she wondered how they could be so heartless, so cruel.

And it seemed the memories and feelings surrounding them never ceased, they'd always come back and she was tired of thinking. She wanted to give in to the pull that urged her to just jump and she would, but in her own time. Beside her she could see Edward, staring at her with hard eyes, warning her to not even dare.

"_Don't do this Bella_," he warned, but she knew it was all in her head. He wasn't there and he'd never be. He had forgotten her and moved on because Bella's existence was meaningless. She could be toyed and played with for that very reason. But now she was in control and no one could stop her.

"Bella!" a voice chimed from behind her, causing Bella to freeze. She hadn't heard that voice since _that night_. Still she didn't turn. She couldn't afford to. She needed to do this without hesitance or regret, but when she took a single step closer the voice had surged forward as well as if right behind her.

'_It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head_.' She reminded herself repeatedly. She really was going insane, but this had probably happened to many. Their minds so warped with the thought of ending their own life that it would begin to play tricks on them, trying to give them a reason to cease the deadly action because there was a part in everyone, even the suicidal, that wanted to live. It may've been weak, but it was there.

She didn't want it to be. She wished the very thought of ceasing to exist didn't cause a tear to roll down her eye or her throat to constrict painfully as she chocked back sob after sob.

"Bella please!" The voice pleaded and Bella shut her eyes tight.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, the echo of her voice lost on the crash of the waves. She needed to do this. She needed to leave. It seemed as if everyone was leaving her and that's why she was doing this. If no one considered her worth their time, maybe she wasn't.

"Bella please don't do this," the voice whispered beside her in an instant. In the spot she had 'seen' Edward, instead stood Alice. Her golden eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"I have to," Bella breathed, refusing her to open her eyes.

"No you don't! I know Edward left you, but he thought it was for the best. He loved you- h-he still loves you! And what about Charlie? Have you thought-"

"Yes I have thought Alice. I've thought about everything. I'm done thinking!" She whirled around to face the girl, opening her eyes wide to stare at the vampire incredulously. "And don't lie to me Alice, I can tell by your voice that he no longer does."

"That's still no reason to kill yourself! I wish we could've stayed, kept you from becoming like this. I hadn't realized the impact of our actions-"

"No, you all did Alice. You allowed him to convince you to leave. Choosing to believe I was just some lovesick teenager who'd get over it… you all were like family to me. My safety net and you left!"

She turned once again, but put her back to the cliff. Her mind was battling between jumping and not. It had taken her so long to decide and now Alice was leaving her feeling just as confused as the day prior.

"You all had a choice and so did I." Bella whispered, taking one final step back yet instead of feeling nothing except air pass by her as she fell to impending doom, she felt a soft yet firm arm wrap around her, holding her to the ground she stood.

Alice's eyes bore into hers, pain etched across her beautiful features that Bella felt mildly awful for causing. For the first time Alice spoke, Bella actually listened.

"_And we both chose wrong_."


End file.
